


一小时多少钱

by 9shanbysea



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 视频聊天play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: awm队长的裸聊业务了解一下？





	一小时多少钱

祁醉出差的最后一个晚上，小两口照样和往常一样开视频。俗话说小别胜新婚，纵然是于炀这种话不多的人， 在分离的最后一天也激动起来。

“你真的明天就回来了吗？”

“不出意外的话应该是的。宝贝儿这是想我了？”

“嗯。”

一日不见如隔三秋这句话用在这小两口身上是一点都没开玩笑。

“有多想？”

面对这个问题，不善表达的于炀想不出合适的形容。

“就是很想。”

“干什么的时候会想我？”

和于炀在一起以后，祁醉的流氓气质只增不减，从没想过收敛。但是纯良的于炀似乎没听出祁醉使坏的意思，只是自然地回答。

“干什么都有想。”

祁醉抿嘴一笑，用一种不怀好意的眼神看着他。

“什么事都有？偷偷做坏事的时候也有吗？”

于炀一开始没懂什么叫坏事，还认真回忆了一下自己训练有没有不够到位的地方，直到看到祁醉嘴角若有若无的笑意和直勾勾的眼神，他才反应过来祁醉在指代什么。

“有……”

尤其是祁醉刚离开那段时期，于炀还没习惯旁边少了一个人，晚上入睡前都要抱着祁醉的衬衫前，经常不自觉地就把手伸到了下面。

于炀像坏事被抓包一样低下头，耳根渐渐泛起了粉。

祁醉最喜欢看于炀被逗到害羞的时候的样子，心底又生出一个坏主意来。

“小哥哥，知道什么是裸聊吗？”

“知……知道……”

于炀声音有点小。祁醉吹了句口哨。

“可以呀，乖宝宝还知道这个？”

于炀到底是不是乖宝宝这个问题，那得看从哪个角度理解了。别看于炀在祁醉面前软得像只不谙世事又无公害小动物似的，实际上他比俱乐部里其他很多年轻人都早踏入社会。当初借钱的时候他就发现了，九出十三归这种规矩，换做辛巴那类孩子一辈子听不听得到都是个问题，祁醉一直知道他的社会阅历肯定不比自己想象的少。

但他还是想看看这个纯情的宝宝到底在这种方面是不是也这么熟练。

“在网吧看机子的时候听过。”

于炀说的时候表情都有些不自然，祁醉知道他是不好意思了。

“听起来像是你体验过。”

“当然没有！”

于炀一听这话马上就着急了，祁醉在心里暗喜。

他家youth果然还是个乖宝宝。

“那小哥哥，想不想体验一把？”

“啊？”

于炀有点没听懂祁醉的意思，祁醉便换了个说法。

“我想买小哥哥你的裸聊业务，一小时多少钱？”

弯弯绕绕的情趣对于炀这个小木头还是不合适，祁醉一记直球成功让于炀说话彻底结巴了。

“我我……我不知道……我没了解过具体的……”

“具体的什么？”

“具体……多少钱……”

不是不想，也不是不好意思，居然真的在考虑多少钱。祁醉折服于于炀神奇的脑回路和关注点。

“宝贝儿这么缺钱吗？跟自己老公聊天还要收费。”

“是你自己说要买的。”

于炀声音还透着点理直气壮的意思，祁醉心里越发觉得这个小财迷可爱。

不过没等祁醉想好，于炀结结巴巴地抛出了一句让祁醉更震惊的话。

“那……那你呢？你怎么收费？”

“什么意思？”

“买你的业务……一小时多少钱？”

“行啊小朋友，学会反将一军了，还想买我？”

话外意思就是小童养媳这胆子是越来越大了，都敢反调戏老公了。

“我买完，但是不给你钱，你就必须回来找我要钱了。”

祁醉心底泛起一阵暖意。于炀给他传照片那次也是，总喜欢用这种杀敌一千自损八百的方法“要挟”他，听起来一点威胁力都没有。

但他祁醉偏偏就是吃这一套。

“那我是不是要好好表现了？”

“好。”

祁醉把镜头调远了一点，恰好能拍到自己腰的部分。

“想看我怎么做？”

“……”

答案是显而易见的，但是祁醉就是要让于炀说出来。

“脱掉。”

“脱掉什么？”

“衣服。”

“小哥哥真色。”

于炀不好意思地捂住了眼睛，祁醉倒是大大方方地脱起了衣服。指缝里依稀能看见于炀亮晶晶的眼睛，祁醉轻轻笑了一声。

“我知道你在看。”

都这么说了，于炀当然只能把手放了下来。祁醉服务很足，不光脱掉了衣服，连裤子也褪掉了，就剩一条内裤。

于炀盯着祁醉的身材咽了咽嗓子，眼珠子都舍不得转。祁醉对着他这个成了jpg格式的画面招了招手。反应过来自己刚刚失态的样子多痴汉以后，于炀又不好意思地把脸捂上了。

“该不好意思的人好像应该是我吧，小哥哥你害羞什么。”

论厚脸皮这种事情祁醉不会输给任何人，更别提脸皮薄到还不如键盘那张膜的于炀了。于炀脸都要烧红了，指缝时大时小的，活像个失灵的小雨刷器。

“好了，接下来要我干什么？”

“我……”

于炀是真的不知道，祁醉也不急。

“小哥哥的爱好好独特呀，原来看就够了吗？”

其实确实是光看着对他来说就很刺激了。

“小哥哥，我也想看看你呢。”

祁醉一个请求抛过来，于炀愣住了。

“怎……怎么看？”

祁醉没说话，只是看了看自己的身体，一脸“你看着办吧”的表情。于炀迅速会了意，却迟迟没动作。

祁醉懒洋洋地往后一躺，学着一些主播撒娇的语气。

“哎……小哥哥不想给我看，好不公平啊。”

“我不是那个意思。”

于炀向来不擅长拒绝祁醉，这次也不例外。祁醉用手撑着下巴，于炀便在这悠闲的注视下慢慢脱起了衣服。

热辣辣的视线像针刺一样投射过来，于炀的动作都有些僵硬，连脖子都红了个透。

“小哥哥身材真好。”

“别说了……”

祁醉总是不吝惜对于炀的赞美之词，于炀的脸都在发烫。

“我……再做些什么？”

此时的于炀完全没意识到，一开始说好的他才是买业务的那一个。对于炀来说，把主动权拱手让人这种事情，也只可能发生在祁醉身上了，还是他下意识的习惯。

祁醉自然不会白白放过大好的机会，反客为主得特别溜。

“小哥哥，自己玩给我看好不好呀？”

一给机会就提出这么劲爆的要求，连祁醉都觉得自己忒不是个人。啪嗒一声，于炀的手机掉到了地板上发出不小的动静。

祁醉以为自己玩笑开过了吓到了自家媳妇，刚要出言哄人，却见于炀迅速调整好镜头，声音也有些抖。

“那……那我可不可以不看着你做？”

于炀紧致地搅着手指，并不是一副不情不愿的模样。祁醉突然觉得自己可能并不是很了解媳妇的底线。

“随你喜欢。”

于炀犹豫了一下，把镜头拉远了些，然后背对着祁醉，半跪在了床上。

画面一下变得如此香艳，刺激到祁醉有点飘飘然，下半身那处几乎是一下就胀了起来。不过没面对镜头的于炀根本不知道发生了什么，此时只羞得恨不得把脸埋在枕头里。

但是他也忍了太久了，太久没有祁醉的触碰，他此刻竟想念到有些发疯。鬼使神差般，于炀的手指伸到了那个饥渴已久的地方。

“屁股抬高些。”祁醉的声音也有些抖，许是因为压制得有些冷，祁醉又加了一句，“慢慢来，不着急。”

于炀闭着眼睛。往常这种事情都是祁醉做，换他自己来真的还有些奇怪。于炀显得有些害怕和生涩，一根手指试在入口探了许久，咬咬牙缓缓塞了进去。

“唔……”

熟悉的感觉慢慢回笼，于炀想象着祁醉真的就在自己身后，手指渐渐抽了起来。

看着于炀骨节分明的手指在肉色的小洞里进进出出，祁醉也觉得呼吸一窒。内裤早被他褪去了，他的手也移到了那个蓄势待发的位置。

“慢一点，手指往下面带一点的位置会让你舒服些。”

祁醉远比于炀了解哪里更能让他愉悦，于炀一边害着羞，一边听话地勾着手指探索着。像是打开什么新大陆一样，没过多久于炀就找到了那个位置。

手指猛地擦过的时候像是一股热流急涌而出，被电集中一般的快感一瞬间冲刷全身。于炀腿根一软，靠膝盖勉强撑在床上才没瘫下去。

祁醉帮他的时候他都是卧在祁醉腿上，从没这么辛苦过。

“宝贝儿真聪明。”

祁醉的声音明显粗重起来，还带上了一些喘息声，一些不甚清晰的摩擦声从视频聊天的那头传了过来，哪怕不看镜头于炀也知道祁醉在干什么。

像是收到鼓励一样，于炀继续摸索着刚刚的位置。于炀学得快，在逐渐攀升的快乐里，无师自通地自觉加了一根手指。指节来来回回进出小洞，被黏糊糊的液体打湿后看起来水淋淋的，在视频里还有些反光。

“嗯……啊……”

于炀逐渐有些忘我，边抖边用手臂撑着床面，手指在难以启齿的地方不断进出，力道也越来越大。那两根手指在里面开拓，其他几根手指隔在外头用力地怼在入口附近的皮肤，渐渐地发了红，留下微微凹陷的红印子，在湿哒哒的小洞的衬托下显得分外淫靡。

祁醉从没想到于炀能做到这个地步，气血上涌的同时手上的速度也加快了些。此刻的他也被妖精附身一般的于炀激得有些找不着北。

“小哥哥真色情。”

于炀听到这略带沙哑的声音逐渐找回些神智，回过头来看了眼祁醉。纵然镜头离得不近，祁醉还是从那迷离的眼神和欢愉的表情中看到了依赖和渴求。

“队长……队长……啊……”

刚刚还在害羞的于炀，这时很想看着他。

于炀那带着些求助的声音让祁醉险些把持不住，但颤抖的腰身和高高翘起的前端分明在说明他此刻是舒服的。

“嗯……队长……”

一直没得到回应，于炀又重复了一次，那软软的声音简直像在撒娇。

“我在。”

这个姿势极其消耗体力，祁醉怕他累着。

“还记得我平常怎么做的吗？”

于炀点点头，勉力维持着动作，另一只空着的手捏着自己胸口硬了许久的乳粒，没多久又换到了下半身的硬挺，像平常一样上下套弄起来。

他满脑子都是祁醉，根本顾不上什么技巧，耳边也是祁醉的声音。

“去吧。”

像是施了什么咒语一样，于炀已经酸到不行的腰突然一麻，累积得越来越高的快感瞬间释放。

“嗯……啊啊啊……哈……”

于炀身子彻底软了，腿终于支撑不住倒在床上，手指也从小洞里退了出来。祁醉此时也差不多了，加大了手上的力度，也射了出来。

两人的声音透过视频交织在一起，不分你我。

于炀终于舍得回过头来了，简单清理好以后叠着腿坐在小桌子前。于炀的手臂平放在桌面上，歪着头枕在自己臂弯里，一如平常看祁醉的角度。那双眼睛红红的，说不出的可怜。

高潮以后精神很容易空虚脆弱，于炀也不例外。

“宝贝儿是不是累了。”

祁醉的声音很温柔，于炀没说话，只是静静地用手指抚上屏幕，对着聊天框里那张朝思暮想的脸，轻轻蹭了几下，好像真的在眼前一般。

“队长。”

于炀像是在确认些什么一样。

“嗯？”

“我好想你啊。”

于炀闭着眼睛，听到祁醉低声的笑。

“有多想？”

“很想。”

明明重复了那么多次，明明在一起那么久，明明只分开这几天，哪怕每天都有发消息，他还是抑制不了自己的想念。简直像中了毒一样。

平常看似是祁醉喜欢赖着他的模样，或许只有他自己真正了解他有多么依赖祁醉。

许是察觉到于炀的不对劲，祁醉语气也变得关切起来。

“宝贝儿你还好吗？是不是困了？”

“我想等你。”

祁醉是中午的飞机回来，于炀本想去机场接他，却被祁醉明令禁止了。

“乖，先去睡觉。你还记得自己欠着我债吧，我会轻易让你跑掉吗？”

于炀真的想清醒的时候哪怕熬了许久的夜也会强撑着，祁醉就怕他这点小固执。

听了这话于炀又不好意思起来，咧开嘴笑了。

“快去睡吧，我马上回来了，你一觉醒来我就在了。”

“嗯。”

“晚安小哥哥，亲一个。”

祁醉给他做了个飞吻的动作，于炀回了一个。

关掉视频以后，困意突然袭来。于炀把小桌子收好，又翻出祁醉之前聊天时的语音，听了一遍以后像往常一样抱着他的衣服睡着了。

于是祁醉半夜赶回来的时候，看到的就是紧紧拽着自己衣服睡得深沉的于炀。

他小心翼翼地掀开被子，动作已经很轻了，却不想于炀还是醒了。

“抱歉，我吵醒你了。”

祁醉声音很轻，于炀看到祁醉在身旁似乎还有些惊讶，以为自己在做梦。

“你不是……”

说好的中午的飞机，怎么大半夜回来了。原来祁醉说的那句马上回来了不是在开玩笑。

“这怪不得我。本来我以为视频聊天能缓解我像你，结果谁知道我更想了呢？”

祁醉正说着，于炀摸了摸他的脸，都是倦容。挂视频的时候都挺晚了，还这么舟车劳顿地赶回来，于炀心里很是过意不去。

“我还以为你会惊喜，怎么不是很开心的样子。”

“没有。辛苦你了。”

“是挺辛苦的，让我好好抱一抱。”

于炀不好意思地傻笑，张开双手搂上了他。

还是肌肤相贴更有实感，于炀心满意足地窝在他怀里，十分乖巧。

祁醉已经躺下了，对着于炀的额头亲了一下。

“继续睡吧。”

皱巴巴的衬衫被扔到了一边，取而代之的是和真正的心上人相拥而眠。


End file.
